Ce soir est un grand soir
by Loun-Ao
Summary: Regulus suivait les idéologies de ses parents, il est devenu mangemort par conviction mais a finit par prendre peur. Ça c'est ce qu'on veux bien en dire. L'a t'il seulement choisit ? One Shot


_Le soir tombait quand Orion Black entra dans la chambre de son fils cadet. Regulus était assis en tailleurs sur son lit, plongé dans un livre, ses long cheveux sombre masquant son visage fermé par la concentration. Orion s'éclaircit la gorge pour avertir sa présence, le jeune homme sursauta et releva le visage._

**-Oui Père ?**

**-Tu es invité chez ta cousine Bellatrix, habille toi, je t'y amène dans dix minutes.**

_Le ton était sans réplique, la prudence et de nombreuses expériences avaient appris au jeune homme à ne jamais contredire son père. Quand son frère était là, il osait. Quand son frère était là..._

_Cela faisait deux ans que Sirius était partit de la maison en claquant la porte, quelques affaires dans une valise. Leurs mère avait hurler qu'elle ne voulais plus jamais le revoir sous leurs toit, qu'il n'était plus leurs fils. Regulus n'avait rien pu faire, de toute façon son frère ne l'écoutait plus depuis que le choixpeau les avaient séparer._

_Il plaça consciencieusement le marque-page dans son livre et le déposa sur sa table de chevet avant de se lever et se rendre à la salle de bain. Quelques instant, il affronta son propre reflet. Il ressemblait tellement à son frère. Certes, il était un peu plus petit et frêle, mais pour le reste... La même forme du visage, les mêmes yeux, les mêmes lèvres toujours un peu moqueuse. Les cheveux sombre qu'il portait long et le teins pale et aristocratique. En public, il se devait de jouer le vexé quand on lui parlait de sa ressemblance avec son frère. Il savait bien que Sirius de son coté réagissait de même. La différence, c'est que Sirius lui était sincère dans sa haine. _

_Regulus tira rageusement la langue à son reflet et passa une robe plus correcte, une robe sombre aux armoiries des Black. Il ne savait pas ce que Bellatrix lui voulait, mais l'inviter lui seul ainsi cachait quelque chose. Mieux valait être à son meilleur. Il acheva de se préparer en organisant un peu ses cheveux. Il descendit enfin au salon, son père l'attendait. Sans un mot, ils sortirent. Il pris le bras de son père une fois dehors et Orion transplana. Quelques instant plus tard, il laissait son fils à l'entrée du manoir Lestrange ou Bellatrix résidait à présent. _

-**Bonne soirée. **_Lâcha il avait de disparaître__ à __nouveau dans le bruit caractéristique du transplanage. _

_Regulus frappa à l'entrée, un elfe de maison vins lui ouvrir._

**-Bonsoir Monsieur Regulus Black. **_Couina celui ci en s'inclinant._

**-Bonsoir Finny. **

**-Monsieur connais mon nom ? **

_L'elfe semblait étonné, évidement. Rares étaient les sorciers qui se souciaient des elfes en tant qu'Êtres . Aussi, qu'un humain se rappelle le nom d'un elfe qui ne soit pas le sien était inhabituel. Regulus se contenta de hocher la tête avant de se faire conduire à l'intérieur par Finny. S'inclinant à nouveau, l'elfe le laissa dans le salon._

**-Ah ! Reggie ! Enfin ! **

_Bellatrix arriva droit suit lui et l'étreignit avec une chaleur factice. Regulus l'accepta avec réticence. Sa cousine n'était pas du genre affective. Toute ces démonstration, étreinte ou n'importe quel contact était dépourvu de toute sincérité. Elle faisait ça pour la forme, pour se donner un genre, pour troubler les hommes. _

**-Bonsoir Bellatrix.** _Dit il d'un ton tout__ à __fait indifférant._

**-Ce soir est un grand soir ! **

**-A quel niveau je te prie ?**

**-Ce soir mon petit Reggie, tu entre chez les grands.**

_Regulus fronça les sourcil. Déjà, elle l'irritait profondément à l'appeler par son surnom. Il n'y avait que Sirius qui avait le droit de l'appeler « Reggie ». Bella s'était donnée se droit. Ensuite, il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment. Ça sentait le coup fourré à plein nez._

**-Ça te défriserais d'être plus précise ?**

_Bellatrix lâcha un rire aiguë mais néanmoins dépourvu de toute chaleur humaine. Rire qui ferait dresser les cheveux à n'importe qui, mais Regulus la connaissait depuis tout petit, il y avait longtemps que ses petits numéro de démente ne l'impressionnaient plus._

**-Et bien, mon petit cousin, ce soir, tu deviens mangemort ! **

_Seul seize ans d'éducation sévère visant à lui apprendre à cacher toute émotion empêcha Regulus de bondir au plafond, lâcher un «tu déconne ?» paniqué et de fuir en courant. Sa seule réaction fut un haussement de sourcil septique. Une bien faible réaction comparé à la tempête de terreur et de panique qui s'emparait de lui. Alors ça, c'était bien la dernière chose qui lui fallait. C'était ça le problème. C'était que toute sa vie, tout son entourage avait toujours dit «Quel bon garçon ! Il ferait un excellent mangemort plus tard !». Seulement voilà, lui n'avait jamais franchement protester et se contentait de baisser poliment la tête. Voilà que son absence prudente de protestation lui retombait dessus avec la vivacité d'un cognard enragé. _

**-Et par quel prodige au juste ? Il me semble qu'il n'accepte pas les gens comme ça. Et je n'ai pas encore envoyer mon curriculum vitæ à ma connaissance.**

**-Oooh mais je m'en suis chargée pour toi ! **

**-Aimable de ta part. Et si j'avais voulu m'en charger moi même ? Peut être une fois mes études finie ? Car, au cas ou ça t'aurait échapper, je suis encore étudiant Bellatrix, et je ne serait majeur que dans onze mois. **

_Le ton de Bella se fit plus dur et elle sortit sa baguette. Regulus fit un pas en arrière en fronçant les sourcils. Opération «gagner du temps» se solde par un échec évident._

**-Écoute moi bien, Regulus Arcturus Black. Ton abrutit de frère a trahis son sang et le tien par la même occasion. Il est temps que quelqu'un relève le niveau de cette branche de la famille ! Aller viens là !**

_Elle lui saisit le bras avec une force qui le surpris et le tira à travers les couloirs du manoir. _

#D'accord Reg, là, tu es dans la fiente d'hippogriffe jusqu'au cou... Je vois vraiment pas comment tu vas te sortir de là...# _Pensa il, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre que de la suivre._

_Ils descendirent une volée de marche. Les sous sols réveillèrent un certain nombre de souvenir chez le jeune homme. Chez eux, quand son père le trainait ainsi dans le sous sol c'était pour lui administrer une douloureuse correction. La cave étouffait le bruit de ses hurlements et de ses pleurs quand il état battu. Il réprima son malaise et se recomposa un air parfaitement neutre quand Bella poussa une lourde porte._

_La porte s'ouvrir sur une large crypte. Tout en pierre, le plafond bas, les murs faiblement éclairés par des bougies blafardes. Dans cette pièce, une dizaine de personnes encagoulés et masqués se tenaient pour faire une sorte de haie d'honneur. Regulus parvins enfin à dégager son bras, le ventre noué par l'angoisse. Bella le poussa pour qu'il avance dans l'allée que formaient les mangemorts. Au bout se tenaient une grande silhouette, la seule qui ne portait pas de masque. Le jeune homme sentit un frisson glacé le parcourir. Il était à présent face à Lord Voldemort. _

_Ce ne fut pas son apparence physique qui l'effraya le plus. Certes, son visage avait quelque chose de terrifiant, pale comme un cadavre, les yeux rouge et injectés de sang. Mais ce fut quelque chose d'impalpable qui provoqua chez Regulus une crainte bien plus intense. Il le sentait dans son aura, cet homme n'était pas humain. _

**-Regulus Black.** _Déclara il. Sa voix semblait faite de glace tranchante._

**-Monsieur.** _Répondit le concerné de son ton le plus neutre mais poli qu'il avait en réserve._

_Il analysa rapidement ses réactions, au moins pour le moment, il arrivait à gérer, pas de tremblement, ni dans la voix ni dans les membres. Il conservait son air digne et noble, ne laissant rien paraitre de la peur qui l'habitait._

**-Comme Bella t'en a surement parler, j'ai accepter ta candidature en tant que mangemort. C'est un grand honneur auquel elle te permet d'accéder, en as tu conscience ?**

**-Monseigneur. **_Tenta il._ **Je ne pensais soumettre ma candidature qu'une fois mes études terminés, je n'ai...**

**-Silence ! **_Coupa le seigneur des ténèbres. Regulus frissonna._ **J'ai besoin d'agents dans Poudlard. De quelqu'un qui pourra repérer les mangemorts potentiels. Quelqu'un de Serpentard. Tu es un sang pur, d'une lignée de sorcier que personne n'ignore. D'après Bella tu as de grandes capacités, par ailleurs je sais que Slughorn, qui**** a ****un certain flair pour les sorciers de talents, t'a également repérer. **

_Regulus se mordilla la lèvre, s'il avait imaginer que ça aussi se retournerai contre lui. Il voulu préciser que Slughorn l'avait repérer pour ses talents de quidditch avant tout. Mais il n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Voldemort poursuivait._

**-Tu vas à présent prêter serment. Regulus Black, accepte tu de devenir mangemort, de m'obéir quels qu'en serons les ordres, de mener à bien chaque missions donnés ? Me jure tu une loyauté sans faille ?**

_Il le savait, il devait répondre «je le jure». Rodolphus, le fiancé de Bella, s'était fait un plaisir de tout lui raconter après sa propre cérémonie. Mais voilà, lui, il ne voulais pas devenir mangemort ! S'il n'avait jamais protester jusque là, c'était par confort, se disant que de toute façon, il avait encore le temps de trouver comment éviter de le devenir. Il pouvait presque entendre la voix de Sirius dans sa tête lui dire «Je te l'avais bien dit !». Sirius... Non, rien que pour lui, il ne pouvait pas faire ça ! Il gâcherai à tout jamais toute chance de réconciliation avec son frère !_

**-Je... Je regrette Monsieur... Mais je ne peux prêter serment. **

_Il n'eut pas l'occasion de se justifier. Sur un signe de Lord Voldemort, Bellatrix pointa sa baguette sur son cousin. Sans un instant d'hésitation, elle lui lança le sortilège Doloris. Frappé de plein fouet, Regulus tomba à genoux sur le sol, le souffle coupé par la souffrance. Puis son souffle lui revins et il hurla. Il hurla à plein poumons, s'effondrant allongé sur le sol en se tordant dans tout les sens. Jamais il n'aurais imaginer une telle souffrance. Enfin, Bella relâcha le sort, laissant son cousin prostré sur le sol et secoué de violents sanglots paniqués. Voldemort s'approcha de Regulus et le retourna sur le dos du bout du pied, comme on retourne un animal répugnant pour vérifier s'il est encore en vie. _

**-Prête tu serment Regulus ?** _Repris il d'une voie menaçante._

**-Je... Je ne... **

_Voldemort pointa sa baguette vers le jeune homme étendu sur le sol._

**-NOOOOOOON !**

_Son cri se mua en hurlement de souffrance quand le sort l'atteins à nouveau. La douleur, plus dévorante encore, était parfaitement contrôlée par le seigneur des ténèbres. Il savait pousser la puissance du sort a son paroxysme, la torture était infiniment plus intolérable que précédemment. Il ne fallu qu'une dizaine de secondes de ce traitement pour qu'il ne craque._

**-ARRETEZ ! PAR PITIÉ ARRETEZ ! JE FERAI CE QUE VOUS VOUDREZ ! **

_Voldemort le tortura encore quelques instants puis leva le sort, Regulus continuait de supplier faiblement, honteux de sa lâcheté. Le seigneur des ténèbres le souleva par le col, approchant son visage du sien._

**-Regulus Black, me jure tu allégeance, loyauté et obéissance ?**

**-Je... je le jure... s'il vous plais... **_Souffla il faiblement. _

_Il ne savait que trop ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Voldemort lui saisit le bras gauche et releva sa manche. Regulus se mordit la lèvre, il tenais à peine debout. Il baissa le regard vers son bras, à présent la baguette de Voldemort était pressée contre sa peau. Le seigneur des ténèbres commença une incantation, il reconnu du fourchelangue. Ce fut sa dernière pensée rationnelle. Un épais fil de feu s'échappa de la baguette et vins se poser sur la peau de Regulus dans un chuintement de chair brulée. Réflexe de douleur, il tenta de libérer son bras mais la prise était trop forte. _

_Le fil continua sa progression, s'incrustant sous sa peau. Chaque instant semblait démultiplier la douleur et bientôt il poussa des hurlements déchirants. Un mangemort arriva derrière lui et le saisit fermement pour l'empêcher de se débattre. Rien à faire, la souffrance était trop intolérable. Regulus agrippa les bras qui le tenaient et essaya désespérément de les faire lâcher prise, frappa, griffa de toutes ses forces. Le feu continuait sa progression dans sa chair, il éclata en sanglot et hurla de plus belle. Son tourment ne finirait donc jamais ? _

_Enfin, le sort cessa. Son bras portait la marque des ténèbres, tracés par le feu. Elle n'avait pas encore l'apparence d'un tatouage sombre pour le moment, juste une profonde brulure à vif. Voldemort lâcha le bras et le mangemort lâcha le reste. Regulus se roula en boule, serrant son bras meurtrit contre lui, la voix brisée. C'était finit. Il était un mangemort. Plus jamais il n'aurait l'espoir de diriger sa vie comme il l'entendait. Jamais plus il ne pourrait regarder son frère en face. Alors que Lord Voldemort passa la porte pour sortir, Regulus se redressa sur son bras valide et lui lança un regard emplis de haine. Cet homme n'était pas humain, c'était l'être le plus ignoble qui soit. Quel qu'en soit le moyen, Regulus se jura à cet instant de provoquer un jour sa perte._


End file.
